


In the dark of night the truth comes out to play

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cute, Fun, Halloween, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	In the dark of night the truth comes out to play

The three look into the mirror, a grinning bunny, a blushing mouse and a smiling cat all look back at them. This year the three sweethearts had picked the animal category from the hat that was delegated between their friends 

The rules of the hat were simple, everyone put in an entry then you got into your chosen teams and picked from the hat, whatever you pulled out was your theme for the year

"Shall we go" the grinning bunny asks first and the mouses head tilts in confusion "go where?" "Yes dear the party doesn't start for a few hours" the cat chimes in and the bunny giggles "trick-or-treating obviously" 

It doesn't take long for the bouncing bunny to pull the two out of the house and down the road buckets in hand. She hands each one a bucket and proceeds to the first house with the two having no choice but to follow closely behind her. After all they didn't have anything better to do before the Halloween party mondo had organised 

With a few happy bounces customary of the bunny outfit she had picked she waited at the door for her two partners. Once at the door she knocked on the door in a rapid motion and practically yelled trick or treat when the door was opened to reveal a werewolf 

It took the other two to drag her away from the house after they had gotten their candy and thanked the man as their excited bunny companion couldn't stop asking questions about where he had gotten his makeup done. The two knew if they didn't act that next year they'd be looking just as realistic as he did and they'd like to avoid that if possible, especially since some of the boys liked to put topics in the hat that were less then savoury 

The night continued much like that and after about three hours even the bunny had lost the spring in her step. The mouse was perched on the cats shoulders and had been for the past hour

With buckets full off candy they agreed to the sweet bunnies begging of one final house and got their sweet treats before finally returning home with their stash of goodies

An hour left on the clock the three observed their appearances one more. "A bunny was the perfect choice" asahina mumbles as she fixes her eye makeup. "I must agree being a cat is purrfect" Sakura responds adjusting her ears. "I must agree" chihiro squeaks as he plays with his tail 

Once ready the three smile at the mirror before heading for the door, it was time to go to mondos party and win the hat again this year


End file.
